


Pit Stops along Rooftop Highway

by credoimprobus



Category: Nine Lives of Chloe King (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Femslash, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Chloe had fantasised about her hypothetical future sex life, she'd never quite imagined anything like <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stops along Rooftop Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at the (sadly defunct) [pornspiration](http://pornspiration.livejournal.com/profile) comm.

Jasmine has her hand down the front of her pants and her lips on her neck, and between those two points of distraction, Chloe barely notices the chill of the little concrete structure Jasmine has her pressed against. She stares out at the surrounding rooftops over Jasmine's shoulder, to the stars stretching out above, and tries to muster any conviction whatsoever to make Jasmine stop; all the times she'd fantasised about what sex might be like when she finally started having it, she'd never imagined it might involve being jerked off in the open in the middle of the city. Well, more or less in the open. Enough in the open to make Chloe start at every sound, either way.

"What if someone comes out?" she forces herself to protest, and Jasmine laughs, her breath rushing over Chloe's skin.

"It's the middle of the night. Why would anyone come up to the roof?"

"I don't know, a midnight smoke? To watch the stars with their sweetheart? They're very pretty tonight, I can tell you." Chloe grimaces at her own rapid babble; she really wishes she could stop doing that.

Jasmine aborts her exploration of Chloe's neck, and pulls back to smile at her. "Even if someone came, we'd hear them long before they reached the top of the stairs."

"Well, okay, point," Chloe concedes, and then lets out a breathy "oohh" when Jasmine does something particularly talented with her fingers. She can't quite keep the note of reverence out of her voice when she asks, "Where did you learn to do that, anyway?"

Jasmine bites her lip and blushes, her eyes flitting away from Chloe's face. "Playing with myself," she admits after a beat, embarrassed.

Chloe blinks and feels herself flush with heat at the thought. " _Oh._ "

She's going to get no sleep tonight for the images that put in her head.

The sound of Jasmine drawing down the zip of Chloe's jeans to get a better angle feels terrifyingly loud, and for a moment Chloe is convinced the entirety of San Francisco can hear what they're up to. She laughs nervously, even as she grinds her hips to meet the movement of Jasmine's hand, and her laughter quickly dissolves into a string of small, breathy sounds.

Jasmine curls her free hand around Chloe's hip, firm but gentle, and Chloe can feel its warmth through the thin fabric of her shirt. When Jasmine leans forward and kisses her, it's tentative, at stark odds with the sureness of her fingers; Chloe breathes against her mouth, and then brings her hands up to grasp Jasmine's face, pushing her fingers into Jasmine's hair.

Jasmine is the one to make a noise now, and she breaks the kiss just long enough to whisper "Chloe," her voice filled with dazed emotion.

Her old fantasies may have been a lot less risqué, and _a lot_ less rife with the risk of devastating mortification, but Chloe decides they can go hang. The reality is so much better, anyway.


End file.
